<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Senses by Coalmine301</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184159">Senses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301'>Coalmine301</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindness, Gen, Off-screen torture, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Rescue, Sensory Deprivation, deafness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Obi-wan!” In an instant Anakin was at his side, crashing to his knees beside the older man. “Obi-wan, are you alright.”</p><p>   No reaction. Hesitantly, Anakin placed his hand on the redhead’s shoulder. </p><p>   The second contact was made, Obi-wan jerked away. Azure eyes widened in surprise and growing panic. “Who’s there?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Senses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writen for the Whumptober prompt "Sensory Deprivation"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-wan wasn’t sure how long he had been here. Weeks? Months? Perhaps just days?</p><p>   He had expected pain. He had expected torture. After all, Ventress always enjoyed playing with her food.</p><p>   But this time was different, the sith apprentice was trying something new. </p><p>   Ever since his arrival Obi-wan was kept in a dark, stone room. It was incredible with not even the slightest hint of light. Nothing the Jedi hadn’t experienced before.</p><p>   But it was the silence that was different and deeply unsettling. He didn’t know what kind of Force magic Ventress used, but it was completely silent. Obi-wan couldn't even hear his own breathing.</p><p>   Food and water were both unceremoniously delivered in the impenetrable silence. Even torture was carried out in that cold, hostile room. All Ventress had to do was drag him to the other side where the chains and manacles were already set up. </p><p>   At least… he assumed it was the other side. It was far too dark to be able to tell for sure.</p><p>   Sometimes Obi-wan felt as though he was being brought to another room, just as dark and noiseless. But in the space between tortures he was never able to find a door leading out. Maybe there was none.</p><p>   And so all he could do was sit here and wait for rescue to come.</p><p>   If it came. </p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>   When the door slammed open Obi-wan didn’t react. He remained where he was, huddled in the corner. His form was just barely visible in the low light. </p><p>   “Obi-wan!” In an instant Anakin was at his side, crashing to his knees beside the older man. “Obi-wan, are you alright.”</p><p>   No reaction. Hesitantly, Anakin placed his hand on the redhead’s shoulder. </p><p>   The second contact was made, Obi-wan jerked away. Azure eyes widened in surprise and growing panic. “Who’s there?”</p><p>   Confused, Anakin glanced behind him. The cell’s only other inhabitants were himself with Ahsoka and Rex standing behind him. </p><p>   “It’s me, Obi-wan, it’s Anakin,” the blonde tried. “Don’t… don’t you recognize me?”</p><p>   But the bearded man gave no indication he even heard his former padawan. Instead he only seemed to grow more fearful.</p><p>   It was then that Anakin truly noticed how sporadically Obi-wan’s eyes darted around the room. They jumped from position to position, never settling on one thing. Never lighting up with recognition.</p><p>   In desperation the blonde waved a hand across his gaze. Obi-wan didn’t even blink. ‘He’s blind,’ Anakin realized with a jolt.</p><p>   He felt rage and horror bloom in his gut before pushing them down. Now was not the time for fury. Now he had to focus on getting Obi-wan out of here.</p><p>   Anakin reached for him again, only for Obi-wan to tear himself away once more. “N-no, please,” he begs, outright begs. “Not again.” </p><p>   Anakin’s jaw drops as his heart twists painfully in his chest. Never before had he heard his brother sound so scared. And certainly not to him.</p><p>   Just then Rex shifted to crouch on Obi-wan’s other side. With his hand close to Obi-wan’s left ear the clone snapped twice. </p><p>   No reaction. Ventress had taken his hearing as well.</p><p>   Anakin’s gut clenched in horrified sympathy. Obi-wan had no idea he was surrounded by friends instead of enemies. All he had to go on was his remaining sense of touch. And a single touch could be interpreted several different ways. </p><p>   “It’s ok, Obi-wan. You’re safe now,” Anakin muttered anyway. </p><p>   The blonde glanced over his shoulder to share a quick glance with Ahsoka. The togruta’s face was unusually pale, worry clear in her blue gaze.</p><p>   “Tell Cody we found him,” Anakin instructed. The teen nodded without protest before stepping outside the cell to comm the clone commander.</p><p>   Cody, along with the rest of the 212th, had been worried sick ever since Obi-wan had gone MIA. It unfortunately was a fairly common occurrence at this point, but that didn’t surb the jolt of panic each time.</p><p>   Anakin couldn’t blame them. His former master always had the worst luck, it wasn’t hard to conjure up any number of nightmare scenarios. </p><p>   No he just wondered how they would react once they learned what had happened to their general. The general who they failed to protect. Who Anakin failed to protect.</p><p>   “Sir?” Rex asked. He remained crouched by his side, patiently awaiting orders on what to do next.</p><p>   Anakin swallowed dryly. “We're going to have to move him.” Somehow.</p><p>   Obi-wan certainly didn’t seem to want to move any time soon. He remained huddled defensively in the corner, eyes sightlessly searching the void. His whole form screamed with tension as he anticipated pain.</p><p>   Worst of all was the terror evident in those sightless orbs. </p><p>   Before he could stop himself Anakin had his arms wrapped around his brother. The redhead let out a soft whimper, briefly struggling before Anakin cupped his head against a strong shoulder. Metal fingers ran through filthy hair.</p><p>   “Shh, Master, it’s alright,” he soothed.</p><p>   It was a bit of a risk, Ventress enjoyed being faux-kind to her prisoners. Such a maneuver could have only disturbed Obi-wan even more.</p><p>   But there was a quiet inhale, a sniff, as the redhead finally caught Anakin’s scent. With a muffled whimper he snuggled closer into the blonde’s form. “Ani?” He rasped out, as if hesitant to hope this was truly his former padawan.</p><p>   “Yes, Master, it’s me,” Anakin replied, rubbing soothing patterns into his brother’s back. “I’m here.”</p><p>   Of course the redhead couldn’t hear those soothing words. But it seemed to be reassuring enough as Obi-wan relaxed in his arms. Practically melting into the embrace.</p><p>   Fully trusting Anakin to get him to safety.</p><p>   Carefully he slipped an arm under Obi-wan’s legs and scooped him up. The smaller man didn’t protest, instead merely wrapping his own arms around Anakin’s neck.</p><p>   The blonde turned to Rex, the clone’s gaze reflecting the same protectiveness he himself felt. “Lead the way, captain.”</p><p>   It was high time they brought Obi-wan home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>